The Astonishing Spider-Man!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Jeff and Lydia's son, Jacob, is bitten by a genetically-altered spider, and gains super-powers as a result. But when super-villains attack Japan, Jacob takes up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight them.
1. Chapter 1: Interactions

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with a new story called _The Astonishing Spider-Man_! Basically, Jeff and Lydia's son, Jacob, is bitten by a genetically-altered spider, and gains super-powers as a result. But when super-villains attack Japan, Jacob takes up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight them.

Me and KKSparks owns Jacob and Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Marvel and Stan Lee owns Spider-Man, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Secret-Universe, AKA cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog

This is dedicated to GamingFictions2013 (KKSparks on DeviantART), Secret-Universe (cmara on DeviantART) and WOLFWATCHER12 (WOLWATCHER12 on DeviantART)

**Location: Japan**

**Year: 20XX**

It shows the Yokai Academy school bus driving off, and there are different students on there. You see, Yokai Academy is a school made for monsters, by monsters. However, some humans attended Yokai Academy

We turn our attention to the newspaper club. They were from left to right, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ginei Morioka, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Jacob "Richland" Woods, and Scarlet "Richland" Woods.

"I can't believe that we're going on a field trip to a science lab." said Ginei

Jacob nodded "It was nice of Mr. Osborn to allow Harry to attend Yokai Academy." he said, his voice making him sound like Antonio from _Power Rangers_.

Harry, in appearance, resembled Tsukune, with Kira Yakato's hairstyle. He had brown hair and green eyes.

Jacob had L's hairstyle, but silver-white in color. He wore the usual green Yokai Academy attire , and had blue eyes. He was 15 in age

Scarlet had long black hair with the sides tied in unbraided pigtails, she wore the Yokai Academy girl's attire. She was 12 in age, and had blue eyes

With that, the bus drived all the way to the city

(Opening Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

Instrumental Intro: It shows the city rooftops, and the Astonishing Spider-Man logo just slides into view.

(****Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned****) It shows Jacob being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, and he is attending classes at Yokai

Academy while living the life of a superhero

(****You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed****) It shows Jacob's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Saizou Komiya/Venom, Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Jason McEndale/Hobgoblin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

(****This is the end of your failed story!******) **It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

(****shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back******) **It shows Jacob facing his friends, and they are cheering him on as he fights thug after thug.

(****Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!******) **It shows all of Stanley's friends ready for action, as Tsukune joins the team as Agent Venom, Jacob's little sister, Scarlet, as Spider-Girl, and Norman Osborn's son, Harry, as the Hero Goblin, with Stanley the Echidnahog as Scarlet Spider

(**Make no mistake, your time has passed!) **Jacob web swings off, his reflection shown in the side of a building.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Neo-Japan Department of Science and Robotics

It shows the Newspaper Club snapping photos for the school paper.

Jacob was looking at the spiders, and was astonished.

"This is amazing..." said Jacob, as he continued taking photos.

A scientist directed them to something

"Here we have taken the attributes of other spiders, and placed them in 15 of these genetically-modified super-spiders."

"But..there's 14 of them." said Mizore. "One's missing."

Jacob was confused. How can one be missing?

Just then, a red and blue spider lowered down on a web-line, crawled up Jacob's arm, and then...

Bit him!

"OW!" yelled Jacob, as the spider fell off his wrist. Jacob's wrist was now bleeding a little, and the spider crawled off.

"Are you OK, Jacob?" said Mizore

"Something bit me..." groaned Jacob, as Scarlet hugged her older brother

"Jacob's hurt!" said Scarlet, her voice making her sound like Chiyo Mihama from _Azumanga Daioh, _worried for her big brother

After the field trip, Jacob was feeling feverish, so he went to take a nap in his bedroom at Yokai Academy.

Back at OsCorp, It shows a man resembling Norman Osborn from _Ultimate Spider-Man _with DMC3 Vergil's hairstyle wearing business attire, he had brown hair and blue eyes. This was Norman Osborn, Norman was facing a bald, 56 year old man named Adrian Toomes, who is next to a suit similar to the _Web of Shadows_ Vulture suit with the wings of Blackie Drago's Vulture Armor, but colored green and silver, the wings were cybernetic and razor sharp.

"So, this flight armor...it will...revolutionize modern flight?" said Norman

"Yessir, Mr. Osborn, sir." said Adrian

"Much like how Dr. Octavius' harness will be a benefit to society with normal, and medical things?" said Norman

Adrian looked to see a man in his twenties wearing a harness with 4 robotic tentacles that have 3 pronged claws similar to the harness from the movie, Spider-Man 2, the man looked like Ryuken Ishida with France's hairstyle. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and square glasses, he was the same height as Russia from _Hetalia_.

"In a way, yes." said Adrian.

Norman however, just walked off.

"So...not interested?" said Adrian "Nuts..."

Later, back at Yokai Academy, Jacob has recovered, however, he had gotten some muscle, and he noticed that he was feeling more confident.

Jacob put on his uniform, and went to class.

Once at class, Jacob noticed a blonde haired woman with cat ears. This was Shizuka Nekonome, a neko-musume (lit. "Cat-woman"), and Jacob's homeroom teacher, as well as the Newspaper Club's advisor.

"Jacob," Nekonome said "Your sister said you were in bed for a while feeling a little sick to your stomach. Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Nekonome-sensei, I'm fine." said Jacob

"OK.." Nekonome said, feeling a little worried "If you say so."

Jacob sat down, and got to work. Jacob had high marks in his classes, so he was really smart, the others tried to outdo him, but failed, and none of the tough kids ever compared marks with Jacob or his friends ever again.

Jacob harbored feelings for Mizore, yet was too shy to admit them. Mizore was a Yuuki-Onna (lit. "Snow-Woman"), she used to stalk Tsukune, until Scarlet talked her out of it. Mizore has feelings for Jacob now, but doesn't stalk him.

Back at OsCorp, Adrian was infuriated that Norman used his invention, and took all the credit, but Norman said that people won't believe that an "old buzzard" like Toomes could have ever invented the Flight Armor, and Toomes was fired.

Meanwhile, at Yokai Academy, Jacob noticed that he could cling to any surface like a spider, and began to crawl up a wall, outside the school, and noticed glands on his wrists.

Jacob then extended his pointer finger, thumb and pinkie, yet tucked his middle and index fingers in, and a strand of organic webbing fired out of his wrist.

"Well, here goes." said Jacob.

Jacob then began web-swinging to different areas

"That was amazing!" said Jacob

Shizuka noticed that Jacob got super-powers

"Could Jacob be..." said Shizuka "The new Spider-Man?..."

Later that night, Adrian had gotten the Flight Armor back, and modified it, and painted it green and silver. He also had a vulture-themed helmet.

"Time for the Vulture to take flight!" said Vulture as he took to the skies.

Later, Jacob got a package, and opened it, revealing a superhero costume.

The costume looked like Miles Morales' Spider-Man suit, but colored red and navy blue with gold eyes on the mask, the eyes allowed Jacob to see, and the suit itself was made from breathable fabric.

"Dude..." Kurumu began "You're the new Spider-Man!"

It shows Japan, at night, a woman is being mugged, and Spider-Man drops in.

"Who are you, ya red and blue clad circus freak!?" said the thug

"Who am I...?" said Spider-Man, "I'm Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man then kicked the thug's gun out of his hands, and webbed the thug to a wall.

"Bless you!" said the woman "I thought I was dead!"

"All in a day's work, ma'am." said Spider-Man.

Later, Adrian broke into OsCorp, stole the designs for the flight armor. And built it again, but it was colored black and red, he also had a vulture-themed helmet.

"Time for The Vulture..." he spoke "To take to the skies!"

Vulture then took flight, laughing like the madman he is.

Later, Jacob was busy studying at his desk, until Nekonome walked up to him.

"Nekonome-sensei?" said Jacob

"I see you got my gift." said Nekonome

"I did. Thanks a bunch." said Jacob with a smile.

"Remember:" Nekonome said "With great power, comes great responsibility."

Later, at night, Norman was in his limo, riding somewhere, until the hood was torn off, and Norman was grabbed by a pair of talon gloved hands.

"Surprise, Osborn!" said an all too familiar voice

"Toomes!?" said Norman

"I am what you called me!" said Vulture "I am The Vulture!

"I called you a "buzzard"!" said Norman

"What!?" said Vulture

"You can't even get the name right!?" said Norman "Are you **that** senile, old timer!?"

"Oh, shaddup!" groaned Vulture "I demand that you apologize for stealing the credit for my invention!"

"I apologize for nothing!" said Norman

"Then you will DIE!" said Vulture, as he dropped Norman, only for Norman to be saved by Jacob as Spider-Man.

"You OK, Mr. Osborn?" said Spider-Man

Spider-Man got Norman somewhere safe, and Vulture faced him

"Who are you!?" said Vulture

"Me?" said Spider-Man "The name's Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man then shot a web strand at Vulture's face

"H-hey!" said Vulture as he tried to peel it off of him.

Spider-Man proceeded to land punch after punch on him, as Vulture then took to the skies.

"Oh no sir, you don't!" said Spider-Man as he fired a web-strand at Vulture's feet, and tailed him

"Now for Osborn!" said Vulture as he searched the area

"Mind if I cut in?" said Spider-Man as he hammered punches on Vulture

"UNHAND ME!" growled Vulture, only for Spider-Man to damage his right wing

"NO! Without both wings, I can't steer!" said Vulture as he dropped to the ground, falling

Spider-Man trapped Vulture in a web net.

"See ya!" said Spider-Man as he web-swung off as Vulture dangled there

"How I hate that bug..." groaned Vulture.

The police arrived, and arrested Vulture.

Back at Yokai Academy, Jacob was busy resting.

"Well, after that fight with that "Vulture" character, a good night's rest is what that kid needs." said Nekonome.

The others left Jacob's room. Mizore, however, was starting to develop feelings for Jacob.

(Ending Song: Spectacular Spider-Man by The Tender Box)

(it shows Spider-Man web swinging from building to building)

(**Living on the edge**

**Fighting crime, spinning webs**

**Swinging from the highest ledge**

**He can leap above our heads**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Villains on the rise and the city's victimized**

**Looking up with no surprise**

**Arriving in the speed of time**

**(ahhhh, ahhhh)**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular!**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man**

**Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!**)

(an instrumental take of "Dearly Departed" plays)

Next time on "Astonishing Spider-Man"

Jacob encounters a new hero!

Stanley-"My name is Scarlet Spider."

Also, an admirer of Spider-Man becomes a new foe!

Electro-"I'M ELECTRO!"

Can Spidey stop Electro?

Find out in Chapter 2: Electro Suite

Jacob-"Get caught in the web of the Astonishing Spider-Man!"

Well, that was wonderful! I really outdid myself!

Be sure to read and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Electro Suite

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHT47 with the second chapter of _The Astonishing Spider-Man!_ Basically, Jacob's new admirer, Max Dillon, becomes a super-villain by the name of "Electro" after a freak accident involving genetically modified electric eels, also Jacob gets a new teammate in the form of Stanley the Echidnahog, AKA Scarlet Spider.

Me and KKSparks owns Jacob and Scarlet, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Marvel and Stan Lee owns Spider-Man, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Secret-Universe, AKA cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog

This is dedicated to GamingFictions2013 (KKSparks on DeviantART), Secret-Universe (cmara on DeviantART) and WOLFWATCHER12 (WOLWATCHER12 on DeviantART)

It shows the streets of Japan, where Spider-Man is web swinging throughout.

"Spider-Man!" cheered a crowd

"Hello, civilians!" said Spider-Man "Talk to me, Japan!"

=_"Police reports indicate of a OsCorp truck containing vials of __Isotope 1-8-4-9__ is being hijacked."=_

"Time to go to work!" said Spider-Man as he web swung after the crooks.

(Opening Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving the Lie)

Instrumental Intro: It shows the city rooftops, and the Astonishing Spider-Man logo just slides into view.

(****Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned****) It shows Jacob being bitten by the radioactive spider which gave him his powers, and he is attending classes at Yokai Academy while living the life of a superhero

(****You took my trust, annihilated, Dearly Departed****) It shows Jacob's enemies as Spider-Man, Mac Guargan/Scorpion, Max Dillon/Electro, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Saizou Komiya/Venom, Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Jason McEndale/Hobgoblin and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

(****This is the end of your failed story!******) **It shows Stanley as Spider-Man, fighting criminals, and saving lives of innocent people

(****shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back******) **It shows Jacob facing his friends, and they are cheering him on as he fights thug after thug.

(****Conniving friend, you don't get a jury!******) **It shows all of Stanley's friends ready for action, as Tsukune joins the team as Agent Venom, Jacob's little sister, Scarlet, as Spider-Girl, and Norman Osborn's son, Harry, as the Hero Goblin, with Stanley the Echidnahog as Scarlet Spider

(****Make no mistake, your time has passed!******) ****Jacob web swings off, his reflection shown in the side of a building.**

(end of OP)

Chapter 2: Electro Suite

The Armored truck was being piloted by a muscular man who resembled Germany from _Hetalia_, but with brown hair styled like Kira Yamato's hair, and a tattoo of the Soviet Union hammer-and-sickle on the back of his right hand.

"SAY "HELLO" TO ALEKSEI SYTSEVICH!" the man roared, his voice having a Russian accent to it, his voice sounding like the Heavy from Team Fortress 2

This was Aleksei Sytsevich, a Russian criminal who went renegade, and went to Japan, stealing weapons from companies for his troops.

Aleksei had two of his men on top of his truck, and they boarded the OsCorp truck

"The minute the boss sells this on the Black Market, we'll be rich!" said the first goon, and they saw Spider-Man behind them, and opened fire with Spidey dodging every shot.

"What're you shooting with, Super Soakers?" said Spider-Man, as he webbed up the goons, and left them for the cops. The isotopes were now safe.

Elsewhere, a man with pale skin and black hair was crossing

The man was known as Max Dillon, an electrical worker at OsCorp, he was crossing the street, until a flipped taxi was about to OBLITERATE the man.

"HELP!" yelled Max at the top of his lungs, until Spider-Man saved him.

"You OK, sir?" said Spider-Man.

"Yeah," said Max, and he saw his savior "Hey...you're Mr. Spider-Man, aren't you?"

"Mr. Spider-Man is my father." said Spider-Man "Nice to meet you, Max."

"You know my name!" said Max.

"It's what it says on your ID, right?" said Spider-Man.

"B-but I'm a nobody!" said Max

Spider-Man faced Max.

"You're not a nobody, Max!" said Spider-Man "You're a somebody! You're my eyes and ears out here. OK, partner?"

Max smiled upon being called "Partner"

"Alright, see ya!" said Spider-Man, as he chased after Aleksei, but the truck stopped

Aleksei ran off, but Spider-Man found him, and leapt at him as Aleksei opened fire, but Spider-Man kicked his gun out of his hands, and whistled "Here Comes the Spider-Man" as he webbed his arms together, and pulled his trousers down. Revealing that Aleksei wore rhino-print boxers.

"THIS IS NOT END, SPIDER!" growled Aleksei as his gun hit him on the head.

Spider-Man heard a voice similar to Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist

"Need some help, Spider-Man?" the voice spoke.

Spider-Man saw a figure who resembled Kaine Parker's Scarlet Spider suit, but with the emblem of Ben Riley's Spider-Man suit, and white eyes on his mask

"You are?" said Spider-Man.

"The name is Scarlet Spider." S.S replied

"Wow...what's up with your suit? Is that a metallic fiber?" said Spider-Man.

"Yes." said S.S "It IS the year 20XX, y'know, with the Humans, Mobians, and Reploids livin' in peace and all."

"And you're..." said Spider-Man.

"A Mobian." said Scarlet Spider "I'm an Echidnahog, half Echidna, and half hedgehog. My dad is Knuckles the Echidna, and my mom is Amy Rose."

Scarlet Spider took his mask off, revealing an 11 year old Mobian with a peach colored muzzle, emerald green eyes, crimson red fur, and shoulder long hair.

"My name's Stanley." said Stanley.

Spider-Man took his mask off, revealing Jacob's face.

"I'm Jacob." said Jacob.

"You go to Yokai Academy, too?" said Stanley.

"Yeah!" said Jacob.

**Location: Yokai Academy.**

Jacob was studying away, and he saw Stanley, but as a Human.

Stanley's human form looked like Edward Elric with Akita Nero's hairstyle.

Later, Jacob was facing Nekonome.

"Sounds like you've made an admirer." said Nekonome.

"His name is Max, and he works for OsCorp." said Jacob

"Max Dillon?" said Nekonome.

"You know him?" said Jacob

Nekonome nodded

"Poor guy is socially awkward..." said Nekonome "His mother was really protective of him, and got him a job as an electrical worker."

"Wow.." said Jacob.

"Yeah..." said Nekonome.

**Location: OsCorp**

Max was busy working on some equipment. And he heard Norman's voice over the intercom

=_"Max, can you work on the bio-electrical filters filters for the genetically modified electric eel tank, please?'=_

Max complied, and walked to the room with the genetically modified electric eels, and started working, he then placed his drill on top of a machine, and attempted to dismantle a piece, but his drill fell on the control panel

When Max grabbed the drill, he got shocked with electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Max as he was electrocuted, and the tank then shattered, dousing Max in bio-fluids as he was electrocuted.

Later, Max was rushed to a hospital, his body was continuously emitting a constant discharge of bio-electricity, so he was fitted with an isolation suit.

Max's isolation suit looked like the Amazing Spider-Man 2 Electro suit with an Iron-Man mask with Soundwave's face.

_'My life is so over...'_ Max thought as he sulked

Later, Jacob and Stanley were busy studying away, and they walked off.

Back at Japan, Max ordered a coffee, but when he was about to take a sip with the mouth guard opened, a blue bolt of lightning fired out, and knocked the drink out of Max's hand.

"Aw, man!" groaned Max "I CAN'T EVEN DRINK A LOUSY CUP OF COFFEE...!"

Max's body emitted an immense amount of bio-electricity, shorting out the lights in the cafe.

Max then ran outside, but was pulled upwards.

"Look!" said a man "It's Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider!"

Max looked to see the 2 superheroes.

"What in the!?" said Max.

"Now who are you?" asked S.S as he pulled Max's mask off.

Max was now bald, he was electric blue in color, and he resembled Ultimate Electro from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. He had yellow eyes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Max, destroying the giant spider web, and knocking both Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider aside.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" said Max.

The crowd ran off.

"You really should not have done that..." Max growled.

"Holy smokes, he's mad..." said S.S

"Oh gee, ya think?" said Spider-Man.

"Look at me..." said Max "I'm a freak! I don't deserve to be called "Max Dillon"...! From this day forward...I AM ELECTRO!"

With that, Electro sent a torrent of electricity towards Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man.

"He's super-mad!" said Spider-Man

"I know that." said Scarlet Spider.

With that, Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man then rushed Electro, and hammered punches on the criminal.

"That tears it..." growled Electro as blue electricity surrounded his hands "THE GLOVES ARE OFF...!"

Electro then supercharged himself, and lunged at both Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider, knocking them aside.

"OOF!" they both grunted.

"We have to find a way to stop him!" said Scarlet Spider.

"How about..." said Spider-Man as he walked towards a fire-truck

"Um, Hello!" said Scarlet Spider "He's not made of fire, he's made of electricity, dude!"

"Chillax!" said Spider-Man as he grabbed the hose

"Oh, I see what you're doing..." said Scarlet Spider

With that, Spider-Man sent a stream of water at Electro

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Electro as he shorted out and went unconcious.

"Nice thinkin', Spidey." said Scarlet Spider.

"Not a problem, partner." said Spider-Man as he and Scarlet Spider fist bumped.

Back at OsCorp, Norman witnessed it all happen.

"All because of some faulty equipment and a tank of genetically modified electric eels..." said Norman.

"What are we gonna do now?" said Otto

"It's time to initiate Project "Sinister Six", where we take some criminals, give them powers or weapons, and form a team to destroy Spider-Man!" said Norman

"Not a bad idea, Sir." said Otto.

Norman smirked.

(Chapter 2 End)

(Ending Song: Spectacular Spider-Man by The Tender Box)

(it shows Spider-Man web swinging from building to building)

(****Living on the edge****

****Fighting crime, spinning webs****

****Swinging from the highest ledge****

****He can leap above our heads****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Villains on the rise and the city's victimized****

****Looking up with no surprise****

****Arriving in the speed of time****

****(ahhhh, ahhhh)****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular!****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man****

****Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-Man!****)

(an instrumental take of "Dearly Departed" plays)

Next time on "Astonishing Spider-Man"

A new villain makes an appearance.

Rhino-"I am The Rhino! I told you I would be back!"

Also, Stanley finds himself developing feelings for Kokoa!

Stanley/Scarlet-Spider-"Kokoa...is so pretty..."

Can Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider stop Rhino?

Find out in Chapter 3: Like A Rhinoceros!

Jacob-"Get caught in the web of the Astonishing Spider-Man!"

Well, that was a blast!

Be sure to read and review, ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
